Rise of Mandalore
by Winter Savior
Summary: Taken under his uncle's care following his mother's death, Kalis Vizsla was trained in the old ways of Mandalore until he felt he had outgrown Pre Vizsla's teachings. For unbeknownst to his uncle and Mandalore, Kalis held a strong power of force suggestion, and with Death Watch having fled and Kalis as the new Governor of Concordia, his plans for Mandalore are about to commence.
1. Chapter 1

**Year 14:2** after the Great ReSynchronization

_MANDALORE REMAINS OUT OF THE WAR!_

_DUCHESS SATINE KEEPS MANDALORE AT PEACE!_

_THE SENATE MAINTAINS MANDALORE'S NEAUTRALITY!_

It was all the local HoloNet's had been playing since Satine had foiled his uncle's plan to bring Mandalore into the war alongside the Seperatists. He'd found only indirect mentions of his ascension to governorship after Pre Vizsla's position in Death Watch was made known. At the time, he had been residing in his apartment in Mandalore's capital city Sundari, watching the outcome of his uncle's actions unfold before him. He'd been so impatient. So sure of victory that he'd revealed himself to Satine, and yet failed to kill her. Satine had survived his assassination attempts in Coruscant and returned to Mandalore even more determined to stay out of the war. His impatience cost him. Satine let all of Mandalore know of Pre's connection to Death Watch, and now his uncle has tucked tail and fled Concordia. Were Pre to return, as Kalis knew he would, he was sure suspicion would arise in that a pacifist leader of Mandalore had shown himself to be the leader of a group many Mandalorians considered nothing more than anarchists. He'd revealed himself as a liar and whether New Mandalorians or those who followed the old ways, few would follow someone they couldn't trust.

"Governor."

Kalis came out of his thoughts to see a member of the Mandalorian Guard at his side. He uncrossed his legs and hopped down from the long table.

"They have arrived?" Kalis asked.

"Yes governor," the guard answered. "The clan chiefs are being led from the hangar bay as we speak."

Satine and the New Mandalorians thought the former warlords and clan chiefs who'd done battle in the Great Clan Wars had all died out, and indeed in the twenty-four years since the war's start and the twelve years since, many had died. Others had simply grown old, and younger clan chiefs followed those who had passed beyond this world and to _Hie'ill_. While the New Mandalorians hid within their domed cities they remained ignorant to the discontent festering amongst these clans who saw a galactic conflict around them, but continued to be denied the honor of glorious battle. Seated before Kalis were some of the strongest and oldest of these clans: Awaud, Deshra, Lok, Farr, Sel, Jekk, Sayiid, and Tagen. Pre Vizsla's misstep had put the clans on edge and with Death Watch having fled, they came to Kalis for answers. At the head of the table his uncle had not long before hosted Duchess Satine, Kalis looked out on the leaders in attendance with his hands clasped and waited for one of them to speak.

Safar Lok, descendant of Mandalore the Vindicated, was that one. "Governor Kalis, let me be the first to say congratulations on your ascension."

"You're not the first," Kalis replied. "But you are well received."

"It's a shame you had to take up the office like this," Thita Farr said. "Pre Vizsla is too soon gone from us."

"My uncle is not dead, as far as I know," Kalis said. "Though I do offer my condolences for the death of your dear Farr kin."

Thita's face frowned up in confusion. "I'm not sure I—"

Tar Deshra's bellowing laughter filled the room, "The Rodian senator!" he said.

"Onaconda Farr," Harid Jekk said, allowing himself a chuckle. "Yes, I can see the resemblance."

Kalis cleared his throat and addressed the now reddened Farr chieftess, "My apologies," he said, "but you are right. Pre Vizsla and Death Watch have fled Concordia and with them, his plans for Mandalore have been set back indefinitely."

"His plans?" Alawi Lok pressed. "Were they not all of ours?"

"All of yours," Kalis corrected.

"We want to return Mandalore to it's warrior ways," Lok said. "Is that not your goal as well governor?"

"It is," Kalis replied. "Though we differ on how to achieve that goal."

The doors to the dining hall opened and through it, household servants brought in trays of food for those gathered. The wines began to pour and the chiefs began to drink. Weaving his way through through the attendants, Mandalorian Guard captain Hos Runn arrived at Kalis' side.

"Incoming transmission from Vizsla, governor."

He took it in the study, sitting before a holotransciever projecting the upper body of Pre Vizsla. Even through the pixels, Kalis could tell the man hadn't slept.

"You look well uncle."

"I see you've wasted little time making yourself at home," Vizsla said.

"I'll be moving between here and my apartment in Sundari," Kalis replied. "I've gathered some of the clan chiefs to address this...situation we've found ourselves in."

"Good, good," Vizsla said. "What news from Mandalore?"

"Nothing, aside from the upswing in New Mandalorian propaganda," Kalis said. "Uncle, was it wise to reveal yourself in such a way? As terrorists the Death Watch will only drive the Mandalorian people further away."

"The only way the Mandalorian people will let go of their pacifist ways is if they feel they are in danger."

"From the Seperatists," Kalis clarified. "All of Mandalore knows you tried to kill the Duchess."

"Do you think I wanted that to happen?!" Vizsla exclaimed. "The Jedi Kenobi interfered in my plans."

The way he said the Jedi's name, it was as if he hated Kenobi near as much as he did Satine. "Had it been me with the darksaber, the Jedi and Satine would be rotting in the beskar mines by now."

Vizsla smirked. "Had it been you," he said. "I'd be mourning the loss of my kin and Satine and Obi-Wan would be awaiting my Mandalorian justice for your murder. Had you continued your training under me, you may yet have been of some worth in a fight."

It was Kalis' turn to give a half smile. _If only you knew_. "What will you do now?"

"For now, Death Watch can not return to Concordia. We're in route to Carlac, there we will set up our new base and continue our plans for Mandalore."

"The further you are from your goal, the harder it is to reach it."

Vizsla donned his helmet. "When Death Watch returns to Mandalore, we will rule."

The transmission ended. From the noise coming in from the hall, the others were well into the wine. Visions of the future floated on the edge of his mind, Vizsla's parting words ringing in his ears.

"So you shall uncle. For a time."


	2. Chapter 2

**Year 14:3:8 after the Great ReSynchronization**

The three members of the Mandalorian Guard stood across from him, side by side, feet apart from one another and swords in hand. Kalis readied himself for their incoming attack. It had been little over a year since his eight years of study in Teras Kasi under the Epicanthix martial arts master, Sook Wun had ended. The aged master taught him much, and more than that of combat, for the Followers of Palawa were an ancient group who studied the Force and midi-clorians. Sook Wun had found the young Kalis and upon hearing of the boy's discontent under his uncle's teachings, resolved to take Kalis as his student. Though not a practitioner of the Force himself, Sook Wun recognized it in Kalis and imparted on him a deep understanding of the Force. Not until years later did Kalis learn his meeting of Wun was not by coincidence. His strong connection to the Force had been felt by Sook Wun and the master had sought him out on Concordia. Only but a year ago did Kalis learn why a Follower of Palawa, a generally hermetic people, found himself on the Mandalorian moon. A native of Panatha, at some point Wun had traveled to the Unknown Regions and returned a believer in the Way of the Dark, a philosophy which didn't just deny the existence of the Light side of the Force, it stated that the Force itself, both Light and Dark side, was irrelevant in scope compared to the Dark. This system stated that entropy and destruction was the universal constant that all things worked towards, going so far as to call it the "will of the universe". Sook Wun later fled Bunduki, the primary hermitage of the Followers, for sake of his life after attempting to spread his radical teachings. He'd hopped from one planet to the next throughout the Outer Rim until he came to Concordia and Kalis Vizsla. As it was, after years on Concordia, the Followers of Palawa had finally found him. It was in the mountains outside of the moon's capital, Lafurr, where a team of Palawan assassins came upon Kalis and his master. Sook Wun had ordered Kalis to stay back, even though Kalis had warned him of the visions he'd seen, of the future that awaited should Kalis not interfere. His master fought well against the five assassins, but as Kalis' Darksight had shown him, his future had no place for Sook Wun.

Kalis gave a swipe of his sword out in front of him, "Look me in the eyes, all of you!" he said, tightening the grip on his sword. "Look me in the eyes and kill me."

The eyes of the guardsmen flashed red and they rushed forward obediently. The first came with a downward slash of the sword which Kalis avoided, yanked the arm forward, and smashed an elbow into man's face. While ducking a forward jab of the sword to his head from the second of his attackers, Kalis heaved the other up and over, slamming him onto the floor. A backwards roll allowed him to avoid being impaled by the third and get away to return to his feet and face them. The three guardsmen advanced on him once more. Kalis flung his sword at them, narrowly missing the middle attacker and sending it flying to the far wall. He struck at wrist of his right sided attacker, knocking the incoming sword from his hands, and took hold of the guard and threw him into his fellow on Kalis' left as the ping of metal on metal rang out from the far wall. With a pull of his hand towards his chest, Kalis ran at the middle guard and leapt into the air, sending both feet into his chest and him though air, right into the returning sword, it's blade protruding out of his chest. The remaining two had picked themselves back up and both weaponless, continued to attack. Kalis brought his arms up to block a leaping kick and as his attacker pushed off from the kick, Kalis pulled back his arms and Force pushed the guardsman into the nearby wall. The last guard grabbed his outstretched arm, but Kalis reversed the grasp and twisted the guard's arm upward. The guard moved to reach out with his other arm, but with an open palm strike to the elbow, Kalis broke the man's arm and pulled him forward, right into the blade hidden under his sleeve. The blood streamed from his neck as Kalis pulled out the knife and allowed the body to fall to the floor.

There was a show to be held at The Grand Opera House in Sundari and Duchess Satine had seen fit to extend an invitation to Kalis personally.

"I have not reached out to you since you've become Governor, Kalis," Satine said as they stepped through the doors into the dining hall. "And I am sorry for that."

"Nonsense," Kalis said, "there have been more pressing matters to attend to, what with the war all around us and Death Watch on the loose."

Servants placed wine glasses into their hands and after a nod to one another, they drank. When Kalis lowered his glass, he saw Satine studying him curiously.

"Governor," she said. "there's blood on your neck. Are you alright?"

Kalis brushed his long black hair aside and brought his hand to the side of his neck and wiped away the blood there. "A scratch, nothing more."

Something more catches the Duchess' eye behind Kalis. "I didn't notice this my last time here," she said. "In hindsight, I guess it explains a lot."

Kalis turned to see that she had noticed the tapestry of Mandalore the Ultimate. "Are you familiar Duchess?"

"Only of what he represents," she replied. "For the life of me, I could never hold much interest in learning the finer details of our war mongering past."

Kalis hid his distaste. "Then allow me to give you a quick lesson," he said. "This war monger was non other than Mandalore the Ultimate; it was he who stretched our reach across the galaxy and made the Republic tremble."

Satine gave him a sideways glance, "You sound like your predecessor."

"He raised me."

"Did you know?"

"About his moonlighting as Secret Mandalore?" Kalis said. "No. I can only guess he wanted to keep me away from all of that. Still, it hasn't been easy. Suspicion and questioning glares, they look at me and see my uncle and what he represents, and they are afraid."

The Duchess turned to fully face him, "You're not the only one with a loved one gone astray."

Kalis placed a hand on Satine's shoulder, "I knew Korkie was evil."

Satine gave a dry laugh, "No, I have a younger sister, Bo-Katan Kryze. She was born on Concord Dawn to a different mother than mine, but she is still my blood."

"I understand."

"Perhaps you more than anyone," she replied. Their eyes met for a time before the Duchess looked away. "I should be leaving. I hope to see you at The Grand."

It was only then that Kalis remembered that his hand still on the Duchess' shoulder. He let it fall away and the Duchess gave a departing nod and made to leave.

"Duchess," he called to her back. "I don't love him. But as you say, he is my blood."

Satine had stopped, but did not turn around. He could sense the confusion and uncertainty within her. She looked back at him, but gave nothing in return. Kalis watched as she continued on up the stairs to rejoin her Royal Guards just outside the doors.


	3. Chapter 3

To say the New Mandalorians held little in the way of style about them was putting it lightly. Over the last hundreds of years they've been in power, they've done much to modernize Mandalore from it's simple farms and meager villages—or rather, they've gone out of their way to build sheltered cities for themselves, enclosed and shaded away from those they feel are less desirable for the Mandalore they've envisioned. Sundari was the pinnacle example of New Mandalorian architecture, a domed city of metal. Though unlike what could be found on Coruscant, they'd added elements of nature that held a less is more style about it. For Kalis, more was always more, but what could be done truly when one considers what lies beyond these domed cities. The real Mandalore, vast deserts, a scarred world stripped of much of it's beauty by what would later be known as the Mandalorian Excision, when the Republic, in fear of their growing industrial strength, launched a preemptive assault on Mandalore and laid waste to the planet.

"I'm pleased that you've made it Governor Kalis."

Kalis, looking out through the floor to ceiling window at the Mandalorian night, turned to face Duchess Satine, flanked by her Royal Guards and an entourage that included among others the bald Minister of Justice Led, the Minister of Interior Armatan, and Prime Minister Almec—loyal supporters of Satine.

"It'd be in poor form for me to reject your invitation Duchess," Kalis replied.

Satine proceeded to introduce those else present with her. After her ministers, there was another man and his wife whom stepped forward to meet the governor of Concordia.

"This," Satine began, "is Jerm Yomaget, the Chairman of MandalMotors."

A man of middle age and with early signs of baldness, Yomaget pushed his glasses forward onto his face as he extended his other hand to shake with Kalis. "A pleasure to meet you at last Governor," Jerm said. "Good of you to join us tonight."

"Speaking of which," Almec said. "We should all be going inside, the show of sure to start any minute."

Kalis extends his hand out to the Duchess. "Shall we?"

With that, Kalis leads the Duchess and the others into the box seats for the play. From their position in the balcony, they can see out onto the whole of the playhouse. Looking out onto those in attendance, Kalis saw the same as he had throughout much of the capital. _You'd think they'd all been created at Kamino_, he thought. Kalis had never been to a play prior to this night. They had never held much interest to him, much less when he suspected what they were about. Here now, he lamented at his accurate assumption. The play, if it could even be called that, portrayed Satine as a heroic figure who led the New Mandalorians to peace with small aide from the Jedi to rid them of the warmongering Mandalorians. Disgusted by the propaganda show, Kalis excused himself and went out onto the balcony for air. Before long, he senses another come out to join him.

"Tell me," Kalis said, "how do you deal with these New Mandalorians?"

"Some day soon with a good blaster shot to the head," Jerm Yomaget answered as he came to stand beside Kalis. "I didn't expect our first in person meeting in over two years to be here of all places."

"At The Grand?"

"No, in Sundari."

"You act like I came here to meet with you," Kalis said. "You heard me earlier, I'm here at the Duchess' invitation. But since you're here, let's talk. Four months ago you sent me the status of my fleet, report."

"We've finished another 300 Kom'rk-class starfighters, half of which have been made single passenger as you instructed," Yomaget began. "Another series of Keldabe-class cruisers are coming off the line soon, and the Aka'jor-class shuttles are being outfitted with weapons systems before completion. The Crusader-class corvettes and Kandosii Type II dreadnaughts have been waiting on the line complete for some time now—there's enough money from your budget to start another dreadnaught if you—"

"What we have will do," Kalis said. "Allocate those funds to further Crusader corvettes and expect additional payments for the upcoming cycle."

"Of course Governor," Yomaget answered. "Is there anything more you'd like to know?"

"I trust you've continued to maintain the secrecy of this endeavor," Kalis said. "How?"

Yomaget grinned. "Ah, you are not aware, that's right," he said. "These domed cities of the New Mandalorians, created to shield them from the eyes of those they deem less worthy, our true Mandalorian brethren. We've created one of our own, keeping the New Mandalorians from getting in under the claim of a restricted work facility. Of course some of the work is handled by our subsidiary Mandal Hypernautics on Concord Dawn, well away from wandering eyes. Though how you've managed to acquire the amount of credits needed for a fleet of this size is mind jarring."

"The Intergalactic Banking Clan has been quite generous," Kalis replied. _Whether they've known it or not. _Under normal circumstances, he would never have been able to attain anything from the IBC. It had been his master who'd reached out under false identities meeting with various holdings and allowing Kalis to use his power of force suggestion to bring the lesser Muun holdings to their cause, siphoning every credit from them and forcing any knowledge of the encounters from their minds. Then there were the countless men of wealth throughout the galaxy that they'd had kidnapped and brought to them. The Mandalorian fleet he'd created had be bought with the credits of the unwise and the unknowing. "I seem to recall your people being quite enthusiastic about this venture."

"Governor Kalis, have no doubt that the Board of Directors and I believe in your cause as greatly as we did five years ago," Yomaget stated.

"I know." He smirked. _Because I told you to._

"Ah, there you are Governor."

Satine stepped out onto the balcony to join them. Yomaget nodded to Kalis and excused himself. The Duchess watched as he went before turning back to Kalis curiously.

"I wasn't aware you two were acquainted," she said.

"I've known Yomaget for the better part of an hour Duchess," he replied, leaving it at that. "The show is in intermission I take it?"

"Yes," she answered. "Yomaget, he and the MandalMotors Board of Directors openly support the New Mandalorian government, but I've reasons to believe their loyalties lie elsewhere."

"Those Death Watch starfighters being one of them I presume."

"You've seen their great tower within the city," she said. "They continue to use the mythosaur, against the urging of my government."

"Respect to those who care for our old heritage could get you far in dealing with some," Kalis said. "Accepting of others who do not believe in your ideals, further still."

The Duchess moved closer to Kalis. She studied him for a moment as he leaned against the railing. "Words such as those make me question your intentions governor," she said. "I've yet to place what you truly want—so tell me."

"I want a strong united Mandalore."

"That is what I've worked to maintain."

"I believe you see Mandalore through a different lens than I, Duchess."

"Explain yourself."

"Shall I be honest with you then?"

"Please do."

"What you and your New Mandalorians have created is a xenophobic society."

"That's not true-" she started.

"It is," Kalis cut in, sweeping a hand out to the city below. "Look out onto your city and see for yourself. Everyone's the same. Mandalorian society was that of acceptance for all kind."

"The Mandalore of old was a society of war!" her voice rising in defense. "Other species accepted our ways yes, but at the threat of death. Forced conscription and enslavement, that is the society our forebears created."

"And your society promoted alienation of it's own people. Not one non-human lives in Sundari, they were all exiled to Concordia."

"All those cast out supported the old ways and the Clan Wars that tore Mandalore apart. They had no place in a world of peace that we hold dear."

"Listen to yourself. You sound a lot like the Mandalorians of old whom you so hate. Assimilate or die right?"

"I had been led to believe you were not like your uncle," Satine said, her eyes narrowed. "I see now that you are one in the same."

"No Duchess, Pre Vizsla is a terrorist who believes his rule will save Mandalore. I only want a truly united people, Mandalore for Mandalorians, _all_ Mandalorians. As Governor of Concordia, I must speak for who's voices can not be heard in your council, small numbered as they are, they are our people."

She was not swayed in his words, as Kalis knew she wouldn't. He'd let the moment get the better of him. Satine turned to leave, but Kalis quickly dropped to a knee. "Apologies if I misspoke Duchess."

Prime Minister Almec appeared from inside. "Duchess, the show is about to resume," he said, looking from Kalis to Satine.

The Duchess acknowledged Almec before returning her gaze to look down at Kalis, "It's quite alright Governor Kalis," she said. "I only hope all our conversations don't turn into debates of the state."

He looked up at her and chanced a half smile, "Perhaps over dinner our tongues shall hold a finer taste."

"Charming," she replied, giving a pleasing smirk of her own before moving past Almec and returning inside.

Almec watched the Governor as he rose and brushed himself off. "Smooth Governor," he said. "Though would it not be wise to remain distant from the Duchess, least she pry and uncover _our_ dealings?"

Kalis came up beside the Prime Minister, "Satine is blind to the goings on of her world, but we are not. As long as the people of Mandalore get what they need, the Duchess need not know of how."

**Author's Note**: _As it stands, updates will be random. Though this chapter comes after weeks of gathering more information and repeated viewings of the source material and related topics on the matter. Most things covered in this story will be grounded in Star Wars lore and expand on it in a way that makes it feel as true as possible. A number of things will be referenced that come from little known histories within Star Wars Expanded Universe canon and the likes. I've recently read the Son of Dathomir, which continues the Mandalore storyline past the cartoon and it will just work so swimmingly with my plans for this piece._

_On that note, I believe I'll be moving this to the Star Wars Movie section of the site as opposed to the Clone Wars show section. Partly for an increased viewing oppurtunity and on the decision that the Revenge of the Sith movie will have a part in the coming chapters—even though in story that's still about two years away at this point._


End file.
